Observations
by Eastpak
Summary: Les observations et les pensées de Tony concernant une autre de mes histoires, Frère et sœur.


Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ... Tout appartient à Donald Bellisario !

**Observations**

Ziva et moi venions d'arriver au NCIS et nous avons tout de suite remarqués l'étrange attitude de McGee. Peut être cela avait un rapport avec la visite du Docteur Cranston pendant notre enquête. Ziva s'assit à son bureau et je la suivie.

« Il y a quelque chose de différent … » Constata Ziva en regardant McGee.

« Tim ne sourit jamais le matin, d'habitude c'est mon rôle. » J'enchaînais, étant d'accord avec Ziva.

« Et d'habitude, c'est parce que tu vas te vanter de ta nuit. » Ziva me regarda en souriant et je lui rendis son sourire.

« McGeek a eu un rendez-vous amoureux hier soir ! » Je répliquais à Ziva en me dirigeant vers le bureau de McGee. « Comment s'est passé ta nuit, McGee ? »

« Très bien, merci Tony. » Répondit McGee avec un sourire.

« Et avec qui l'as-tu passé McLover ? »

« Tu ne sauras rien Tony. »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, Timothy. » Je roulais des yeux en entendant ce commentaire très féminin.

« Merci beaucoup Ziva. »

« Oh allez ! Est-ce qu'on la connaît ? Ou bien est-ce qu'on le connaît ? »

« Je ne dirais rien. J'aimerais que ma vie privée reste privée. »

« Tôt ou tard, je connaîtrais son identité. » Je rétorquais en me retournant pour rejoindre mon bureau mais je vis le Docteur Cranston qui se tenait devant nous. « Oh oh, le docteur est de retour, c'est mauvais signe. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne reste pas. Je suis juste venu vous dire au revoir. » Un docteur qui vient dire au revoir ? Pas très courant ...

« Donc on est pas virés ? » Demanda McGee inquiet.

« Si vous êtes virés, ce ne sera pas de ma faute. »

« On a réussi notre évaluation ? »

« Oui mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous virés si vous restez inactifs. » Grogna Boss qui venait d'arriver derrière Rachel avec son café en main. Je déglutis avant de m'asseoir à mon bureau et de travailler comme McGee et Ziva. Boss sourit et alla s'installer à son bureau mais Rachel l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« Agent Gibbs, j'aurais besoin de parler avec l'Agent David en privé si cela est possible. » Je vis Ziva regarder Rachel en fronçant les sourcils puis Boss qui lui fit un signe de tête. Alors Ziva se leva de son bureau et suivit Rachel dans une salle qui sert souvent à des petites réunions.

Je me demandais ce que Rachel voulait de Ziva, je regardais Boss en le questionnant du regard mais il haussa les épaules. J'espérais que cela n'ait pas un rapport avec Kate et Ari, Ziva avait un peu de mal à reparler d'Ari.

Je continuais de taper mes rapports sans vraiment travailler, mon esprit était concentré et concerné sur la conversation entre Ziva et Rachel. J'étais inquiet pour Ziva et McGee le vit.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, Tony. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles McGuimauve. »

« Tim a raison DiNozzo. Si Ziva doit parler d'un sujet avec lequel elle n'est pas à l'aise, elle serait déjà sortie et le Docteur Cranston serait probablement à l'hôpital. » Boss avait raison, il a toujours raison de toute manière. Et je sais que Ziva aurait réagit comme cela mais une part de moi-même se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Ziva. Après tout, elles étaient dans la salle depuis plus de dix minutes ce qui est assez étonnant de la part de Ziva qui ne s'ouvre pratiquement jamais, même avec moi. Je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre lorsque Rachel revint vers nos bureaux avec un léger sourire. Je me leva et me tendit devant elle.

« Est-ce que Ziva va bien ? » Elle avait plutôt intérêt à me répondre, secret médical ou non.

« Physiquement oui, émotionnellement je ne sais pas. »

« De quoi avez-vous parlés ? » Je voulais savoir absolument de quoi elles avaient parlés, cela devait être important si Ziva n'était pas bien émotionnellement.

« Demandé à l'Agent Gibbs, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai un avion à prendre. » J'ouvris la bouche pour commencer une autre phrase, seulement aucun son n'en sortit et je vis partir Rachel du NCIS. Je me retourna et reprocha Boss de ce qu'il avait pu dire sur Ziva. Il se leva de son bureau, passa devant moi et me donna une tape derrière la tête.

« Continues de travailler DiNozzo. » Puis il se dirigea vers la salle où doit encore se trouver Ziva.

« Tu penses qu'elles ont parlées de quoi ? » Je déviais mon regard du couloir où se trouve la salle vers McMind qui venait de parler.

« Ari et Kate. »

« Pourquoi elles auraient … »

« Rachel est la sœur de Kate, McRight. Boss a dû lui dire pour Ari et Rachel a voulu connaître Ari je suppose. »

« La sœur de Kate ? Waouh ! »

« Calme toi McSurprise. » Je retourna à mon bureau et me remit au travail sachant très bien que Boss pouvait revenir à tout moment. Et ce fût la cas, Boss revint seul ce qui me parut étrange, Ziva avait peut être encore besoin d'être seule après sa conversation avec Rachel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Ziva revenir de la salle et se dirigée directement à son bureau. Elle ouvra un tiroir et en sortis un cadre. J'imagine que la photo représente Ari parce qu'elle posa le cadre sur son bureau en souriant avant de reprendre son travail.

Finalement, sa conversation avec Rachel l'avait libérée.


End file.
